El reTHORno de Loki, capítulo cuarto
by Miriam Alonso
Summary: Primer acercamiento físico de Loki y Alex, aunque por supuesto no puede ser lo que se entiende por "normal"


**CAPÍTULO 4**

Llegada la noche Alex seguía en el dormitorio, bajo llave. Loki había pasado la jornada en silencio, un silencio que le permitió concentrarse, conocer el mundo interior de quien poblaba aquella pequeña y tranquila ciudad, observar por la ventana cómo el sol intentaba derretir la nieve, ver pájaros, algún perro, también vio un par de gatos: bostezó… Loki se aburría mientras la tozuda humana continuaba sin dar señal de vida. No emitía el más pequeño sonido, pensó cerca de las doce mirando desde el pie de la escalera al piso superior. No había querido explorar la segunda planta, no estaba falto en modales y ya que deseaba no descubrir su tapadera, respetó la voluntad de la chica, y lo hizo a conciencia hasta el momento en que el tedio amenazaba con hacer estallar al dios de las travesuras.

Se transportó a su habitación, Alex dormía. La observaba en silencio, preguntándose a qué vino el encierro auto impuesto cuando ella empezó a moverse inquieta en la cama. Si quería que su tapadera funcionara debía abandonar el dormitorio en ese instante, pero algo le detuvo. No supo si fue sentirse divertido al fin, o que el pequeño camisón de la chica le resultaba la mar de interesante.  
Tras bostezar, aún recostada, Alex se frotó un ojo. Loki supo que en cuanto levantara la cabeza y lo viera allí comenzaría a gritar, de modo que decidió internarse en su mente para ordenarle que no lo hiciera, que permaneciera tranquila. Aquella simple orden que habría funcionado con un sencillo animal de cualquier planeta, no funcionó con ella. En el momento en que Alex descubrió un intruso jugueteando en su cabeza se incorporó alarmada con ambas manos anchadas a las sábanas. William estaba allí, a sólo unos metros, observándola con un brillo en los ojos que la habría estremecido si pudiera, claro: ni siquiera conseguía separar los labios para gritar pidiendo ayuda.  
–Túmbate, Alexya –ordenó Loki sin moverse un ápice.  
El cuerpo de Alex obedeció, que no su mente, clamando por recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Arrastró las sábanas con ella hasta quedar cubierta poco más arriba de la cintura, mirando al techo.  
–Eres demasiado frágil, sientes temor ahora –dijo tirando de la tela para dejarla expuesta ante él. No dejó de observar cómo los muslos de la chica quedaban al descubierto–. Y sin embargo te muestras digna. Sé qué pensamientos pasan por tu cabeza, sé que me agredirías si pudieras…  
Y no se equivocaba. Alex siempre había tenido un mal pronto que salía a la luz cuando se sentía como en aquel momento: asaltada, humillada, indefensa.  
–Pero no vas a moverte –terminó sentándose en la cama.  
Alargó una mano para rozar el hombro de la chica que sentía su rabia en aumento. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por su antebrazo y después, según se inclinaba como si fuera a hablarle al oído, lo hizo también por su pierna. Alex sintió que se estremecía, y ésta vez el estremecimiento vergonzosamente no estaba despertando la rabia o el odio. El contacto de William le provocaba algo bien distinto.  
–¿Por qué sois tan difíciles de derrotar, Alexya? –susurró junto a su cuello con aliento cálido–. ¿Eres consciente? Tan pusilánimes y letales… Tu raza es desconcertante –continuó Loki ascendiendo por su cadera, su vientre hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de sus pechos–. Me desconciertas –dijo con la mano puesta sobre uno de ellos.  
Loki sintió placer al tocarla, jamás pensó que tal sensación le llegaría del contacto con un humano, pero mientras acariciaba su pezón sobre la ropa y lo notaba endurecer, se sentía inflamar por la necesidad más primaria de todas.  
–Debería explorarte a conciencia, conocerte más allá de los límites naturales –comentó bajando el fino tirante que sujetaba el camisón para atrapar su pecho piel con piel–. Quizá murieras, pero ¿no habría valido la pena?  
Intentó concentrarse en escucharla. Alex se encontraba presa en un barullo de sensaciones donde Loki podía perderse durante horas.  
–¿Quieres que lo haga? –dijo antes de pasar su lengua asgardiana por el cuello y los labios de ella. Escuchó un gemido leve, acallado por la invisible mordaza–. Si lo deseas pídelo –ordenó–. Di que te posea –susurró Loki montando sobre ella para sujetarle ambas manos por encima de la cabeza–, habla Alexya, dímelo –rugió entonces mientras su inflamación encontraba el foco de calor nacido entre las piernas de la chica y ambos se hacían más irremediables.  
La mordaza desapareció. Aquello que había comenzado como simple divertimento de Loki tomaba un ritmo que no quería controlar. Para eso se había quedado en la tierra, pensaba levemente agitado, para descubrir.  
En cuanto se supo libre, braceó y por instinto quiso incorporarse, pero él no cedía un centímetro de espacio.  
–¿Lo deseas? –preguntó él apretando su cadera contra el vientre de Alex en un movimiento de repetición constante–. ¿Lo deseas? –bramó exigente.  
–Sí, pero...  
–¿Cuánto lo deseas, Alexya? –sonrió lascivo.  
Las piernas de Alex se abrieron, su espalda se arqueó para dejarle entrar tan profundo como gustara. Nunca había deseado tanto algo, y tampoco nunca se había sentido tan humillada.  
–William, yo… –no la dejó terminar, Loki ya casi podía sentir el calor que experimentaría en el interior de la humana, podía imaginar el placer de ambos. Estaba convencido de que su cuerpo aguantaría pese a no ser asgardiano.  
–No me llames William –ordenó él deshaciéndose de las ridículas ropas que llevaba.  
–Will… No.  
–¿No? –preguntó él boquiabierto. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para estudiarla con atención, ella se ruborizaba incómoda por el escrutinio. Rápidamente supo que mentía.  
–No –repitió intentando cerrar las piernas.  
–Lo deseas, sé lo que estás pensando, puedo entrar y salir de tu cabeza tan fácilmente como pestañeo –gruñó molesto. Estaba sintiendo la furia del rechazo a la que tan acostumbrado estaba. No pensó encontrarla de nuevo tan lejos de Asgard.  
–Lo deseo, pero…  
Gritó.  
Loki entró en ella como sólo un dios podía hacerlo: furioso. Alex sintió que la recorría un dolor agudo y punzante, prolongado, tanto que perdió el conocimiento, sufriendo en su interior la ira de aquel desconocido…

No quería matarla, debería hacerlo, pero no lo haría: acabar con su vida sólo le traería problemas. Debía pensar fríamente, recobrar la compostura que con tanta facilidad había perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer a continuación? Se preguntó sentado junto a Alex, completamente desnudo. Por fortuna no tardó demasiado en dar respuesta a sus preguntas.

Alex se despertó con violencia, como el que sueña una terrible pesadilla. Eso había sido ¿no? Una pesadilla. Miró con ojos enloquecidos las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio: no había nadie allí. Se palpó los pechos, como si de ese modo pudiera corroborar que nadie la había asaltado a traición: no notó nada extraño. La puerta continuaba cerrada con pestillo ¡por supuesto!, pensó aliviada, sí que había sido una pesadilla… ¿Era ese el nombre adecuado para lo que había soñado? Sí, supuso que sí, aunque en cierto modo algo le decía que no.  
Salió del dormitorio. Todavía era de noche, no entraba luz por las ventanas. Descendió las escaleras intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Desde allí podía verle, en el salón, prácticamente en la misma posición que le había dejado. Dormía… Eso también debía estar haciendo ella, pensó en silencio, volver a la cama e intentar recuperar el hilo de aquella "pesadilla", donde William se colaba en su dormitorio para tener sexo salvaje. Todavía podía notar el incendio dentro, sobre todo al verlo ahí quieto, inocente, desvalido, desmemoriado, durmiendo tan tranquilo.  
Había sido un gran sueño, pensó mofándose de sí misma y su subconsciente al regresar a la cama. Sólo podía reprocharle a Morfeo el recato mostrado a la hora de que todo se consumara. Al menos, reprochó, podía haberle dejado sentir a William abriéndose camino entre sus piernas. En ese caso le costaría menos conciliar el sueño de lo que le estaba costando entonces.

- See more at: . #


End file.
